La Famillia/Transcript
This is the transcript for La Famillia. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? (She is doing her sign language to say hello.) Today is a day to dance and sing And flap your wings. Time to jump to the garden. (Song: Time To Jump To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go jump through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to jump to the garden Have some fun when we jump to the garden Come, it's time to jump to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Do The Owl. A scene where Emma is gonna dance to do the owl. While, the female dancers dressed as owls.) Emma: (singing) Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Do the owl Caterina: Ah-ah Emma: (singing) Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Do the owl Caterina: Ah-ah Emma: (singing) The owl is a type of bird Found all around the world Use your hands and make big owl eyes We're gonna do the Caterina: Owl Emma: (singing) Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Do the owl Caterina: Ah-ah Emma: (singing) Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Do the owl Caterina: Ah-ah Emma: (singing) They come out by the light of the moon Mm, that's when they find their food So, stretch your silent wings We're gonna do the Caterina: Owl (Instrumental break to dancing to the owls.) Emma: (singing) Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Do the owl Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Do the owl Caterina: Ah-ah Emma: (singing) Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Hoo-oo, hoo-oo Do the owl Caterina: Owl. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a clown.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a clown! (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign butterfly with her hands without speaking. Until, shot transition to the Song: Five Fingered Family (Spanish). A scene where Emma is gonna do the actions to finger play in Spanish.) Emma: (singing) Papi finger, papi finger Where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Mami finger, mami finger Where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Hermano finger, hermano finger Where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Hermana finger, hermana finger Where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Bebe finger, bebe finger Where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? La familia, la familia Where are you? Here we are, here we are How do you do? (Instrumental break to Emma, Dominic, Francisco & the other dancers are doing a Spanish samba dance.) Emma: (singing) Papi finger, papi finger Where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Mami finger, mami finger Where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Hermano finger, hermano finger Where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Hermana finger, hermana finger Where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? Bebe finger, bebe finger Where are you? Here I am, here I am How do you do? La familia, la familia Where are you? Here we are, here we are How do you do? Here we are, here we are How do you do? (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Oh! Have a look at this! I wonder what these are! (She gasps.) Oh, you're right! They're boots. They look like rubber boots. Green rubber boots. Wouldn't it be nice to sing a song about different kinds of boots and different kinds of shoes? (She taps her own tap shoes. Until, it translates to the Song: Rubber Boots. A scene where Emma could dance in her different types of shoes.) Emma: Hey, look! I've got my yellow rubber boots. (singing) I've got yellow rubber boots on my feet I've got yellow rubber boots splashing down the street I've got sparkly dancing shoes on my feet I've got sparkly dancing shoes dancing down the street I've got horse-riding boots on my feet I've got horse-riding boots trotting down the street I've got happy tapping shoes on my feet I've got happy tapping shoes tapping down the street. (Instrumental break to Emma dances in her tap shoes at the end. Until, shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: La Paloma. A scene where Lachy & EMma are looking at a dancer dressed as the white dove.) Emma & Lachy: (singing) Softly Feathered wings of the beautiful white dove Softly Dance the dance of her gentle love Una paloma blanca Me canta al alba The white dove, she sings softly to me at dawn Lachy: (singing) Cu-cu-cu-cu-curoo Cu-cu-cu-curoo-oo... Cu-curoo, cu-curoo Cu-curoo Cu-cu-curoo Curoo-oo Curoo-oo Curoo Cu-curoo, cu-curoo Curoo! (A shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day Now dance until the owls fly away Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts